The Force
by aedy
Summary: The Hummelmans Series  Ever since Finn and Noah had showed Mark "Star Wars," the kid had become obsessed with the movie.


**_A/N: this was inspired by the video "The Force" from Volkswagen and I wrote it for a user on livejournal! Also, I'm working on the sequel of the one where Mark is dating Karofsky's son so don't worry about that!_**

* * *

><p>Ever since Finn and Noah had showed Mark "Star Wars," the kid had become obsessed with the movie. He got his fathers to buy him a costume of Darth Vader and asked Burt to buy him a laser sword.<p>

They have got to the point where Mark would even ask to go to school wearing the costume. Kurt had asked once to him why he loved so much the costume, to which Mark had answered that, "_Aunt Rachel told me to find my special self._"

Kurt had looked at his son with an arched eyebrow and had asked, "And your special self is a spatial murderer?"

Mark had just shrugged before putting the mask back on and going back to run around the house with his cloak swirling behind him.

* * *

><p>Mark was sure that if he tried hard enough, his force will be unleashed. So as soon as school was over, he'd run back home and quickly put on his costume and try over and over again to get his force to show itself.<p>

He had tried with pretty much everything. He had tried to get the treadmill (he had stood in front of it with his arm raised and his brow furrowed in concentration until his arm was sore and his forehead ached) to turn on using only his power but to no avail. He had even used their dog and he wasn't even sure what he was trying to do that time. Then there was the washing machine (he had got his new shirt covered in mud and he was trying to clean it up before his fathers noticed) and Chris' doll ("You only have to say, 'hi Mark!'").

He was quickly losing hope that anything would ever happen and he was pretty sure that this was going be a worse disappointment than when a girl at his school had told him that Santa wasn't real.

But if there was one thing that Mark Hummel Puckerman was, was stubborn so he just kept trying.

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying really hard not to laugh. His son was just too adorable but he knew that the whole Darth Vader thing was really important to him, just like his pair of sensible heels had been for him when he was three (his son was seven, but that really didn't change anything) so he couldn't just laugh in his face.<p>

Mark was sitting next to him on a stool with his little arms outstretched in front of him trying to get the plate where Kurt had just put a sandwich on, to slide to him.

Kurt pushed the plate towards Mark who sighed in defeat and propped his head up on the palm of his hand.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Mark shrugged but before Kurt could ask him anything else, they heard Noah's car pulling up in the driveway.

Mark got up and ran outside while Kurt watched every thing from the window in the kitchen. When Kurt saw Noah getting out of his car, guitar case in hand and big smile on his face with his arms wide open ready to catch his son, and all Mark did was shake his head at his father and ran towards the car, he started laughing.

Noah walked inside the house shaking his head. "I can't believe this just happened."

"Babe, you're not as cool as Star Wars. He needs to prove that he has the force and you're just his father," Kurt told him smiling.

Noah arched and eyebrow and grinned at his husband. Putting down the guitar case, he pulled the car's remote control from the pocket of his jeans and pressed one of the buttons.

Mark, who was still standing in front of the car with his arms stretched in front of him, jumped back when the lights of the car suddenly went on and off. He looked towards the kitchen's window and saw his parents smiling at him and then he looked back at the car unable to believe that he had finally made it.

He raised his arms up in victory and ran back in the house. "Dad! Papa! Did you see that? I made it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his son but couldn't help but smile at him. Noah picked the little boy up and Mark got his mask off. His mohawk was sticking up strangely and his face was flushed but there was a big happy smile on his face showing his missing teeth.

"The force, huh?" Kurt asked, amused.

"I'm just like Darth Vader!"

Noah smirked at his son. "Son, you're the coolest seven years old ever."

Mark just beamed up at them.


End file.
